Robin & Raven
by LikiLoko
Summary: Momentos claves en la historia de Robin y Raven. Junto con los demás titanes y solos. RobxRav RBxRV RobinxRaven NightwingXRaven


**Raven & Robin**

 **1º Capitulo**

" _Me acuerdo de cuando te conocí"_

 _¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Quién eres?_

De pronto todo se vuelve negro y de un segundo estoy en una cama. Mi respiración es entrecortada, estoy empapado en sudor y mi pulso esta acelerado. Todo fue un sueño, otro más. Llevo más de una semana con los mismos sueños, lo único que cambia son las personas que aparecen en ellos. Solo hay una persona que aparece siempre, una mujer creo. Esta tapada entera con una capa azul y siempre se queda en una esquina. Mentiría si dijera que esto de los sueños no me asusta.

Miro durante unos segundos lo que me rodea, estoy en mi habitación. Sí, mi habitación de la mansión Wayne. Hace unos meses que he vuelto a vivir aquí, desde la separación de los Titans nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo. Me instale aquí después de dejar la universidad. Bruce se enfadó mucho cuando se lo dije, no lo entiende. La universidad no es lo mío, lo mío es salir a la calle a pelear contra el mal, no estar en una clase tomando apuntes. El debería de entenderlo, al fin y al cabo el hace lo mismo, por el amor de Dios… ¡él es Batman!

Mis pensamientos se cortan cuando un extraño uno negro empieza a aparecer en medio de la habitación. Me quedo petrificado en la cama sin saber muy bien que hacer. Antes de que me decidiera la silueta de una persona surge del humo. Creo que la reconozco, ella es… es la mujer de mis sueños. Es inconfundible, lleva la misma capa azul que llega hasta el suelo la tapa entera, lo único que se le ve es la boca. Estoy seguro de que es una mujer porque esas curvas no pueden pertenecer a ningún hombre.

Me quedo mirándolo como embobado, pero es comprensible. Hasta hace unos momentos pensé que ella no existía, que solo era mi imaginación. Mi subconsciente intentando decirme algo o la personificación de mi pareja ideal o un recuerdo lejano o una persona invisible que cree cuando era pequ… ¡Espera! Me quedo dándole vueltas a lo que acabo de pensar, sé que hay algo mal, ¿pero qué? Y… ¡mierda! Mi subconsciente me tiene que estar jugando una mala pasada, es imposible que yo haya pensado eso. No puede ser que yo haya pensado que ella era la personificación de mi pareja ideal, solo me hace falta mirarla un momento.

Es imposible, impensable. Su ropa es oscura y no muestra su cara, es como si quisiera ocultar algo. Yo por el contrario soy muy abierto a las personas que me conocen, visto con colores muy llamativos, solo hace falta observar el traje que utilizo por las noches. Más de una vez me han dicho que parezco un semáforo por los colores que utilizo. Además, no sé qué edad tiene y a mí las mayores no me gustan. ¡Pero en que narices estoy pensando! Me regaño mentalmente y vuelvo a prestarle atención a la chica de mi habitación. Está hablando pero no escucho nada que raro… creo que voy a cortarla antes de que siga hablando.

¿Qué? - digo logrando que se callara y me prestara atención –, ¿tú eres la bruja que he visto en mis sueños?

No soy exactamente una bruja – dice con una voz fría – y sí, he sido yo. Me he estado metiendo en tus sueños y alterándolos. Lo siento pero era la mejor forma de llegar hasta ti y que me cogieras confianza.

Y vuelvo a dejar de prestar atención. Ella se ha estado colando en mis sueños y alterándolos, pero ¿para qué? Me imagino que debe estar explicándomelo ahora, así que la escucho. Mientras sigo escuchando me queda claras unas cuantas cosas. 1º ella tenía miedo de cómo podría racionar cuando la viera, por eso la invasión a mis sueños. 2º las personas de mis sueños son las que necesitamos que nos ayuden, por esos algunos los conozco. 3º ella inicialmente fue a pedirle ayuda a la Justice League, pero la ignoraron por petición de Zatanna. 4º quiere que reúna un nuevo grupo de Teen Titans para que nos ayuden.

Cuando acaba de explicármelo todo asiento dándole a entender que la entendido y decido ayudarla. Digo yo que algo grave va a pasar, sino para que necesitaría un equipo entero que la ayudara. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al armario. Lo abro y saco mi traje, me lo coloco rápidamente mientras llamo a un viejo amigo por petición suya. Me quedo asombrado, con solo tocar el teléfono ha llamado, ni siquiera ha marcado los números.

Finalizo la llamada y me giro para mirarla. La primera invitación para formar parte del equipo rechazada. Creo que su plan no va a funcionar, que ella simplemente se queda en silencio y me dice que he hecho justamente lo que ella esperaba que hiciera. Termine de vestirme y fui junto a ella, me indico lo que tenía que hacer y se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero la detuve antes de que se fuera.

¿Quién eres?

Soy Raven

Dicho esto se volvió a girar mientras el humo negro de hace unos minutos vuelve a aparecer alrededor de ella. No vuelve a mirar atrás, pero podría jurar que la oí murmurar un _"buena suerte Robin"_ antes de que despareciera. Con que Raven, un nombre apropiado para la ropa que utiliza. La verdad es que me intriga, tengo curiosidad por descubrir como es y porque es tan fría. Aunque yo puedo hablar sobre, pues cuando yo utilizo mi mascara también soy frio, pero habiendo sido el aprendiz de Batman como no serlo. Salgo a la calle y me subo a mi moto, esta noche va a ser larga.

La primera persona que he ido a buscar ha sido Wonder Girl. Asido fácil de localizar, cuando la he encontrado estaba levantando unos escombros para sacar a una niña pequeña que estaba encerrada debajo. Poco tiempo después ha aparecido Beast Boy que estaba volando por ahí convertido en un pájaro. Y de un segundo a otro tenia a Kid Flash apoyado en mi hombro como si hubiera estado hay todo el rato.

Me extraña que Kid Flash haya aparecido solo, yo pensaba que Raven había ido a buscarlo ya que cuando lo había llamado antes me había dejado muy claro que ya había dejado la vida de héroe. Y ahora no puedo evitar pensar donde estará ella mientras miro el cielo. Los demás me están mirando como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza. No los puedo culpar, si yo los viera a cualquiera de ellos mirando el cielo como si esperaran que algo callera de repente también pensaría que estaba loco. Bueno, de todos menos de Beast Boy, él ya está loco de por sí.

Me giro y delante de mí a unos metros, veo como aparece el humo negro por tercera vez esta noche. Cuando se empieza a disipar el humo veo la silueta de Raven, pero no está sola. Hay otra más grande a su lado, que me resulta familiar. Cuando ya todo queda despejado me doy cuenta de que la persona que la acompañaba no era otro que un chico mitad humano mitad máquina. Nos mira a todos con desconfianza y los chicos se al devuelven, solo que la de mis amigos de curiosidad hacia el hombre-máquina y de miedo hacia Raven. Yo simplemente estoy mirando fijo a Raven, creo que ella me la está devolviendo pero no lo puedo saber ya que la capucha de su capa le tapa media cara. Ahora que me fijo ¿Cómo puede ver con eso puesto?

Después de mirarnos entre todos un rato más decido romper el silencia para explicarle a los demás por que los he reunido después de tanto tiempo. Raven me ayuda a completar la información que tenía contando cosas que ni siquiera me había dicho a mí. Wonder Girl es la primera de ellos en unirse y Beast Boy poco después junto con Kid Flash. Aunque él diga que lo hace porque me debe una (que es mentira, no me debe una, me debe por lo menos 50). El hombre-máquina duda pero al final acepta con la condición de que le deje de llamar hombre-máquina.

Raven nos avisa de que todavía falta una persona más por unirse al equipo que he decidido que se llame New Teen Titans. Lo sé, es muy original, me lo acaba de decir Raven. Solo que ella lo ha dicho con un tono sarcástico mientras que el mío va en serio. Cada vez me sorprende más esa chica. Nos quedamos esperando un rato a ver si la misteriosa persona que estamos esperando decide aparecerse. Después de 15 minutos de esperar, decido que es suficiente.

Chicos, ya han pasado más de 15 minutos, lo más probable es que no…

Pero me veo interrumpido cuando oímos un ruido y vemos una bola de fuego surcar el cielo dejando una estela tras de sí. Sin pensármelo dos veces decido echar a correr detrás de lo que sea eso. Los otros echan a correr detrás de mí y por un momento no puedo evitar pensar en cuando éramos los Teen Titans. Siempre que yo corría ellos me seguían sin cuestionar, ellos tenían una fe ciega en mí. Pero rápidamente desechos esos pensamientos, no somos los Teen Titans y nunca lo seremos. Es imposible serlo sin Aqualab y sin Speedy.

Sé que los otros se están cuestionando mi repentina decisión de seguir eso que está en el cielo, pero una corazonada me indica que "eso" es el nuevo o la nueva integrante del equipo. Miro hacia atrás, tras un breve vistazo a Raven me indica que estoy en lo cierto y que él o ella está en problemas. De pronto un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, se ha chocado contra un edificio. Dejo de correr y lentamente me voy acercando hasta que la veo, es una chica que piel naranja y pelo de fuego.

Con un movimiento de mi mano les indico que esperen mientras yo me acerco, parece que la chica esta inconsciente. Me agacho y estiro una mano, no estoy seguro de si al tocarla quemara o no, pero decido arriesgarme. Estiro mi brazo lentamente y cuando mi dedo índice está a centímetros de tocarle la cara, se le abren los parpados. Por un segundo sus ojos verdes neón me miran con curiosidad y una pizca de miedo. Pero ahora que esto volando por el golpe que me dado con su mano me doy cuenta de que probablemente pueda ser peligrosa.

¡Titanes unidos!

Es lo que grito nada más ponerme de pie otra vez. Y sin dudar un segundo Wonder Girl, Beast Boy y Kid Flash atacan a la vez. La pelea comenzado y no dudo en meterme a liderar a mi equipo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos con esto, lo único que se es que nos está pegando la paliza de nuestras vidas. El equipo no pelea unido, cada uno pelea por su lado. Lo que más me sorprende es que los antiguos Titanes se han tropezado unas cuantas veces en lo que llevamos peleando.

Wonder Girl no deja de intentar dejarla inconsciente ella sola atacándola sin descanso desde todos los ángulos posibles. Pero lo único que está logrando es agotarse a ella misma. La miro unos segundos más y por un momento me parece que estoy viendo Wonder Woman pelear en vez de a Wonder Girl. Inmediatamente sé que el tiempo que hemos estado separados lo ha pasado con sus hermanas Las Amazonas en Isla Paraíso.

Beast Boy por su parte esta transformándose todo el rato en animales grandes. Demasiado grandes diría y, ya que no deja de tropezarse con los demás o haciéndoles caer al suelo. Ahora me llega la idea de que haya estado todo este tiempo en alguna selva del Amazonas, ya que se mueve con poca soltura y lentitud, como si esquivara arboles invisibles.

Kid Flash está corriendo a máxima velocidad alrededor de ella intentado desmallarla quitándole el oxígeno, pero algo me dice que ella no es de este planeta y que no necesita aire para vivir. Se nota que no ha entrenado en mucho tiempo, es lento esquivando los golpes y derrapa demasiado cuando frena.

Cyborg (es el nombre del hombre-máquina) parece que no tiene pleno control sobre el mismo, ya que los artefactos aparecen de el sin control y haberes ataca a sus compañeros. Debe de ser un novato en esto de ser un héroe. Tiene fuerza y flexibilidad, pero no agilidad para esquivar. Además de que parece no haber peleado nunca en su vida.

Miro a Raven que se encuentra levitando encima de la pelea sin entrometerse en ella. Está observando y aprendiéndose los movimientos de cada uno. Analiza la forma de pelear y de comportarse con el enemigo y con los compañeros. Por un segundo me mira y luego desciende en picado hacia ellos dejándome sorprendido. En menos de un segundo todos están envueltos con una energía negra. Cada uno está separado del resto.

Basta – exclama con voz fría y monótona.

Todos paran de moverse y la miran fijamente. Ella lentamente se acerca a la extraterrestre y le habla. Estoy demasiado lejos como para oír lo que le está diciendo pero por la forma en la que los músculos se destensan sé que la ha calmado. Increíble, ha conseguido calmarla con unas pocas palabras.

Raven es increíble, básicamente única en todo el universo. Después de soltarlos a todos nos reunimos y ella explica que la extraterrestre que nos ha atacado era Starfire y un miembro del equio que estaba asustada y pensaba que al íbamos a hacer daño. Después de la explicación de que todo se calmara miro a todos en silencio y estos me miran a mí y lo único que pienso es en que tenemos un nuevo equipo y que con mucho entrenamiento y esfuerzo podemos llegar a ser unos grandes héroes. Incluso mejores que la Justice League.


End file.
